This application is a Continuation in Part of application Ser. No. 10/004,021 filed Nov. 02, 2001 now abandoned. The present invention relates generally to modular furniture and, more particularly, to new and improved modular furniture designs using ethylene vinyl acetate as the material for the construction of furniture.